So Far Away
by Akaguroi Kaze
Summary: Songfic. Wrote it a long time ago, didn't know much about the series... my first fic, give me a break. Please read and review. thanks!


DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Inuyasha. Though I wish I did, I leave that to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I don't own the lyrics used in this story, either. Those belong to Nine Days.   
  
  
  
  
  
So Far Away  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared after Kagome as she walked towards the well. The only reason this time was any different than others, was Kagome wouldn't be returning. She clutched at her chest, biting her tongue so she wouldn't cry.  
  
If you leave, where will you go,  
before the regret you hold in your heart will start to show?  
  
Kagome felt like crying. She didn't want to leave, not at all. But it wasn't like she had a choice, not really. As she slid her legs over the side of the well, she turned around and stared longingly at the hanyou who was perched silently in the tree a few yards from the well.   
  
If you leave, how will you know,  
If our ever after ever had a chance to grow?  
  
Inuyasha turned away from Kagome, not wishing to make the departure any harder for either of them. Especially not for Kagome. He hated seeing her upset. He balled his fists, and then relaxed them, forbiding himself to show the weakness of tears. He heard Kagome utter one last goodbye, then heard her slide off the lip of the well and out of his life forever.  
  
Do you dream or do you sleep,  
Do you pick and choose amongst the jewels for one to keep?  
  
Kagome stared up at the ceiling inside the mini-shrine. She was at home now, and she was there for good this time. She'd never be able to go back to the place in which she so longed to return to. She flopped against the side of the well, and stared blankly, lifelessly, at the other side.  
  
Do you wish upon a star,  
Or does everything just out of reach seem just too far away...?  
  
Inuyasha stared at the absense where Kagome had been standing. He rubbed his hands over his face a few times to calm down, and turned to go back to the village. There was nothing more he could do, now that she was gone.  
  
Nothing seems to change,   
Let alone you won't forget my name,  
Just don't lose what you know,  
Just don't lose what you know,  
When you're so far away...  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, willing away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. 'I'll never forget him... I'll never forget any of them... but I'll miss him the most... Inuyasha...'  
  
...So deep you say,  
And no matter where you go it all ends up the same.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the village, an forlorn scowl on his face. 'I can't even go back to the village... I can't face anyone... I just can't do it...' he muttered in his head.  
  
Do you wish upon a star,  
Or does everything just out of reach seem just too far away...?  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling in her room, counting the plastic stars she had plastered to it. She paused, choosing one and wishing upon it, wishing she could return to the hanyou who's picture had just come to mind. She wished so much, with all her heart, that she could just return to him. 'Inuyasha... I just hope you realize how much I loved you...'  
  
Nothing seems to change,  
Let alone you won't forget my name,   
Just don't lose what you know,  
Just don't lose what you know,  
When you're so far away...  
  
Inuyasha stared at the trees in the forest he stood in. He sighed half-heartedly and flopped down in front of the tree he had been pinned to for 50 years--prior to when Kagome appeared in his life. 'Kagome... I miss you already... why am I cursed with such petty feelings as love...?!'  
  
What you lose is what you know,   
Where you go is where you grow,  
How near we've come has yet to show,  
We've come so close yet so far away...  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, then walked right past it. She stepped outside, and stood in the afternoon wind. She walked lightly with a heavy heart towards the mini-shrine. She bit her tongue again.  
  
So far away...  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and leaned against the tree, then decided to get up. He walked subconciously toward the well, his hair blowing in the cool breeze. Yet somehow, the breeze had lost its effect upon him.  
  
What did I do to you...  
What did I do to you?  
What did I do to you...  
What did I do to you?  
  
Kagome stared down the well, wishing more than ever that she could go back. 'Don't be stupid, Kagome. There is no way you can get back!' she turned around, and slid down the side of the well. She coiled into a ball on the floor, and allowed previously denied tears to fall freely down her cheeks.  
  
Nothing seems to change,  
Let alone you won't forget my name,  
Just don't lose what you know,  
Just don't lose what you know,  
When I'm so far away...  
  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the well, and sighed. "She's gone." he thought aloud. "So far away..." He stared at the sky, and his own will was denied as a single tear slid down his pale cheek.  
  
So far away...  
  
Kagome sobbed, and clutched her locket. Inside the locket were memories... memories of when she took the picture of the stubborn yet loveable half-youkai. She remembered how much fun it had been to explain the camera to him... and to explain just about any other modern object he didn't recognize. "But now he's..." she sobbed harder. "So far away..." she finished quietly.  
  
So far away...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well then. Not the happiest thing out there for someone's first fic, now is it? I wrote this story a long time ago, and I ran across it just recently, so I decided to share. Um, the thing about the camera. Yeah, that never really happens, so far as I've seen in the series(episode 87), but I just thought it was kind of a cute little thing to add. Review, please. Flame if you wish.   
~Kaze 


End file.
